Two Potters in the game: Rewritten
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Edited and rewritten. Harry and his older sister Jessica have been entered into Triwizard cup; but neither one put their names in the Goblet. How did they end up in this mess? What's planned for them ahead? Will these two siblings finally be separated for good?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1  
"Ugh. Let me sleep Chelle, I'm tired! Stop touching me!"I shouted at my best friend Michelle.

"Then get up! You are worse than the twins and Ron! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get your butt out of Fred's bed!"She screeched. I looked at her with an annoyed look. We stole the twins' room for the summer and they shared a room with Harry and Ron down the hall.

"You make it sound like I slept with him…" I told her. We stayed silent, and then burst into laughter.  
Then she then went wide eyed. Her remembrance look, what did she remember this time?

"If you don't get out of bed Jess, you're going to miss us meeting up with Cedric," She teased. I shot straight up and got out of bed. I changed out of my \ sweat pants and sweater and put on a pair of Chelle's blue jeans.

"Those are my jeans," she sighed.

You may be wondering who I am. Well, for starters, I am Jessica Lilly Potter. I have dark brown hair, emerald green eyes.

Yes, I am Harry Potter's older sister. I survived too! I have more scars than he does though… Four to be exact. I used to hide them since they all thought I was dead. The teachers at Hogwarts knew who I was of course; but for the sake of hoping they could keep Harry and I safe, they never let out who I was. Until Harry's first year… I told him in secret; and then it turned out that Voldemort was after him still.  
Everyone thinks Harry is one of the most powerful wizards. Actually they believe he's number two. Dumbledore is number one of course. Though, in secret Dumbledore believes I'm more powerful than Harry. Best to just keep those kinds of things to ourselves than gloat.

"Are you two ready yet?!"I heard the twins, Fred and George, shout from the other side of the door. I looked at Michelle who was already dressed. I pulled on my fingerless gloves.

"Come on! Our clothes are in there and we need them!"Fred shouted. Michelle and I giggled.

I have been living with the Weasley's since my fourth year. I'm in my seventh year now. The twins met me when they we're new to the school and I was the number one prankster with their older brother, Percy Weasley.

Back when I was in year four, Percy and I were best buds, and after a few months we found out Fred's little crush he has had on me since then.

"I don't see why you still wear those Jess...They're not needed," Michelle said.

"Habit, it feels weird without them," I told her. She nodded as we left the room.

When I lived with Cedric and his parents, they were so confused because when Voldemort attacked us, us being me and Harry, I was three and was taken to live with them. They were a family friend of moms'. Harry was sent to live with the Dursley's because we had to be separated. Hagrid and Dumbledore said it'd be best if they also messed around with my last name like Tom Riddle did with his full name. It went from Potter to Topert.

We all knew that if people found out about me still being alive, Voldemort would come after me.  
The first person I had told about it was Cedric Diggory. He was my other best friend, and I still trust him with my life secrets more than I would with Michelle or Fred. He's been there for me through all of these years; and when my scars sting, he makes sure to help me make them feel better. He can't stand to see me upset or in pain. I guess that why some people, like his father, have said he has been falling for me as well.

***~Flashback~***

"Cedric, Cedric, Cedric! Follow me! I have to tell you a secret!"Shouted a seven year old girl. She ran outside into a field in the back yard of the Diggory's household. She sat in the tall grass, invisible to everyone; except the people who would fly over head on their broomsticks. It was around five in the afternoon.  
_'Perfect time to tell him my secret! I've kept it from him for too long! And I'm seven today!'_ She thought. Her emerald eyes glistening. This girls name is Jessica Potter, and she was about to tell her best friend her biggest secret.

"Jessie! Wait up! Where are you?!"Cedric yelled, looking for her. She pulled him into the tall grass right next to her.

"Jessie! I thought you ran away from here! I was about to go and tell mum and dad! I was worried!"He shouted and hugged me tight. I hugged back and then pushed him off.

"Boys have cooties, so get off of me! Ced I have to tell you a secret, but you have to promise to not tell a soul, okay?"I whispered. He nodded.

"I swear on my life Jessie! I would never tell anyone any of your secrets!"

"Okay, but this one is so bad that you can't tell anyone. Not even you parents!" I whispered. He nodded.

"What is it?"

"My last name isn't Topert," she said, looking down. He looked at her confused and made me look up at him.

"Then what is it?"

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Potter. I'm the 'dead' Jessica Lilly Potter. Hagrid, a family friend of mine and Harry's dad, changed it so you-know-who would be able to find me. It's also the reason I wear shirts with sleeves and my gloves."

She sat back down normally and looked at him. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Y-You're crazy!"He said, barley above a whisper. She looked down at her hands with a sad expression on her face.

"Why won't you believe me? I thought we were friends," she muttered.

"Prove it then," he said. She took off the gloves and showed him.

"Harry's full name Is Harry James Potter. My mom's name was Lily Potter. Dad's name was James Potter. Is that enough proof for you?" she asked, disappointment in her eyes as his face fell in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first," he whispered.

"It's okay. It kind of was expected anyways. Oh and you still haven't gave me my birthday present yet!" He put his left index finger on her lips, and put his right index finger on his.

"Shh! You have to wait!"He shouted.

"How long Ced?" she was impatient; but what do you expect from a girl who is seven and her birthday is today?

"Hmm...Until we're seventeen! So ten more years! You'll understand why. Trust me Jessie, you'll see why."

"I won't forget about this then," she said.

"Neither will I. Spit shake on it?" she nodded and shook his hand, and then put the glove back on. He smiled.

"What?"

"I got to see your scar."

She looked at him confused.

"Really? You're happy about my scar?"

"Not about it! Just that I got to see IT!" We giggled and ran back inside when his mother started screaming for us to get back inside for cake.  
***~End of flashback~***  
"Are we all ready to go now?" asked. We all nodded and said "Yes" in unison.

The sun was just starting to shine above the horizon. It was about six thirty in the morning, and the twins and I where wide awake.

"How about you three early birds wake up the rest completely? Just no pranks or jokes. I know you three very well," said. We nodded with a sigh.

"George, you take Chelle and Ginny. Fred, you get Hermione and Ron. I'll get Harry," I ordered. They nodded and we all high-fived and went our separate ways. I watched as George walked over to Michelle, remembering how we met her.

***~Flashback~***

I was walking down the corridors looking for the Weasley twins. I was about to look in the Gryffindor common room when a girl that I have seen in one of my classes ran out of the common room crying and covered in purple gunk. I walked in and saw Fred on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. I think he busted a gut or something. His face was going purple from lack of oxygen since he was laughing so hard.

"Breathe Fred! Jeez, don't die of laughter now." I said. I looked over to George, who was sitting on the table cross legged and looking kind of sad. The twins are like little brothers to me. I still haven't found Harry yet; but Ron, the twins younger brother, is the same age as him and he will be joining the school next year. So I have next year to look forward to.

I walked over to George and put my arm around his shoulders and lightly leaned against him. I set my cheek on his head and started playing with his hair. George had always been the sensitive one out of the twins. He put his arm around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. Knowing the movements he has made, he was going to talk. I've done this over the years to get the boys to talk. I was glad it worked.  
Fred was glaring at his brother, and then he stopped when he saw me glaring at him. I use this on Fred, Cedric, and Percy too. It's some weird comforting technique that Mrs. Weasley taught me.  
"George, what's wrong?"I asked softly. Fred, seeming to be getting jealous, started to glare at his brother; but George didn't answer. Instead, he just buried his head into my shoulder and sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous now, aren't we Fred?"I asked sarcastically. He looked at me with wide eyes as his face went dark red.

"N-No!" he managed to choke out, "It's just that… George really likes the girl we just pranked…" George's head snapped up and his face went red as both the twins glared at each other.

"W-Well..."George started. Fred looked at his brother as if he was going to kill him if he finished, "You like Jess!" George shouted. Fred stood up and jumped at his brother. I moved out of the way right after George said that.

I started walking toward the door.

"I'm just going to leave you two to Percy and go find and talk to that girl who guys got purple junk all over," I said with a sigh and quickly left before both of them could call me back trying to get me to help each other.

I headed towards the girls abandoned bathroom. I heard faint crying so I started to pace a little faster. When I reached there you could tell that there was a girl crying in there. I walked in and found the girl crying, trying to wash the purple gunk off herself. I sat on one of the sinks next to her. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, then back down into the sink.

"Hey, are you okay? I know what the twins did was mean and I'm sorry. I'll help Percy beat the snot out of them later," I said.

"Actually I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking!" Cried a different voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Myrtle," I sighed. I heard a whine that was followed by a cry and another screech.

"You just don't like me!" Myrtle cried more and disappeared back into her toilet. I looked at the girl who had calmed down enough to stop sobbing, but tears were still running down her cheeks. I decided to try and cheer her up, and I knew Myrtle would know what to do.

"Yeah! That's right Myrtle the turtle! You go back into your toilet bowl! You better stay in there, too!" I shouted jokingly. Myrtle would know I'm joking since I called her turtle. It was an inside joke about rhyming her name, and I told her that I would be joking if I called her turtle.  
Soon enough, Myrtle acted with her own come back. She controlled the facet next to me and sprayed me with water. I was now soaked. I started to giggle then laughed and fell on the floor.

"Nice shot Myrtle! You got me!" I shouted through the laughing. The girl started laughing to. I saw Myrtle above me and she was giggling.

"Why thank you Jessie!" she said. I looked over at the other girl. She was silently laughing. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She looked like a Weasley, but she isn't. She had the red hair, although her eyes were not the original brown that all the Weasley's have. Theirs were lighter.

"I see you're in a better mood now. Sorry about the twins prank, it was meant for me seeing how it's going to take days to get that gunk off. George would never prank someone he has a crush on, but Fred would. I'm Jessica Topert," I said and stuck my hand out for her to shake. I stood up, with my hand still out.

"It's okay... George likes me?" she asked, shaking my hand. I nodded.

"You should have seen his reaction after you ran out. He was clearly upset with himself."

"I'm Michelle Smith. It's actually nice to finally talk to you for once. I've tried, but I've been to shy because you are always with the twins. I get very shy near George."

"Well, it looks like a new friendship has just begun. I've never had a friend that's a girl before… Well, one that's alive that is," I said so Myrtle wouldn't get upset.

"I better be your only ghostly girl friend!" Myrtle shouted and then went back into her toilet.  
Michelle and I started laughing.

***~End of Flashback~***

I was standing behind Harry, about pull his hood over his head and jump over him. I heard Ginny and Michelle scream, then Ron yell and Hermione shout.

I was my turn now. I took Harry's hood and wrapped it around his face and held it down so he couldn't see and I jumped over his shoulders.

"Hey!" he shouted. I started laughing. The twins and I fell to the ground in a small dog pile, laughing. Harry fixed his hood and looked at me.

"Really sis?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup! We got told to wake you guys up with no pranks," I stood up and started running to catch up to . When I reached him, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"They're more awake now," I told him.

"Good, cause we're at the meeting point."

"Meeting point?"

"Aw Jessie, don't tell me you forgot we're meeting up with Cedric and his dad already," Michelle teased.

"Ha-ha very funny Chelle... Actually… I did. Wow. Who would have thought I would have forgotten something like that," I muttered, laughing at my stupidity. I stood in the shade, under a tree branch. I felt something tap my shoulder, but when I turned around no one was there. I turned back around to look at the twins. Everyone was laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing at me? I know I'm amusing and funny, but I didn't do anything funny!" I shouted. I felt the tap again and turned around to find Cedric hanging upside down from the low tree branch. He was smirking at me.

"Don't even think about it, tree boy," I said and stepped back. It reminded me of the comics we've read, Spiderman.

"Aw, come on; you know you want it," he teased.  
"Do not! Now get down before you fall and bust your head open," I told him, blushing slightly.  
"Well it is good to see you again, too," Cedric said, flirtingly. I rolled my eyes. He stretched his arms out and he could still grab me and manage to pull me into a hug while he was upside down hanging from a tree.

"I'm not hugging back because I don't really like where my head kind of is," I whispered. He smiled.

"You'll hug me when I'm standing up-right though right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay, that's all I want for right now," he said. He looked at the rest of the group. He pointed to me and mouthed 'She's mine'. I nodded, playing along with it. I saw his dad standing next to , rolling his eyes and putting his head in his hands.

Fred and Harry glared. I shook my head.

"Ced get out of the tree and stop terrorizing your girlfriend," Mr. Diggory said. I felt my face go red. I looked down at Cedric's face, and it was darker then it was because he had all the blood rushing to his head.  
Cedric let me go and I walked back over to Michelle.

"You never told me you were going out with him," she joked.

"Ha-ha very funny Chelle," I said sarcastically. She smiled childishly at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled as well.

Cedric showed off by jumping out of the tree by doing a back flip and landing it. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he walked over to me.

"You only wish you could do that," he whispered into my ear.

"I could do it, if I really wanted to and wasn't afraid of breaking my neck," I said as he chuckled.

"Oh! Harry! This is Amos Diggory! Cedric's father," told Harry. Amos went wide eyed.

"This is the famous Harry Potter? The boy who survived? As for his sister who didn't…"Amos said. I scoffed quietly. Cedric hugged me around my waist. I guess he still thought the secret was being kept from Harry.

People could already think that Cedric and I are together; but we're not, even though we may act like it. I'd like to be his girlfriend; but he claims to have his eyes one someone else, and he won't tell anyone. Not even me. Amos shook Harry's hand so fast and hard I thought it was going to pop off.

"Dad, you remember Jessica right?"  
"Hold on Cedric. This is the boy my Cedric beat last year?"Amos asked.

"He fell off his broom dad," Cedric sighed.

"What about Jessica?"Amos asked.

"Don't you remember her?" he asked again, gesturing to me.

"Yes of course I remember her! Why wouldn't I?"Amos shouted. Cedric pushed me in front of him. 's eyes went wide as soon as he realized who I was. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Jessica? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since we were told you had to be moved to the Weasley's house! Wow have you grown!"He shouted hugging me tight. I hug back slightly. I swear he loved me more than anyone else. He pulled back and then looked at me oddly. I noticed he looked at Harry and then back to me.

"Does he know yet?" he whispered to me. I nodded.

"Of course he knows. All of us here know; and all the teachers at Hogwarts do too," I answered. He nodded.

"As for the rest of the school?" he questioned further. I swallowed. I forgot to tell them what Dumbledore wanted me to do on the first day back…


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it Jessica?" Mr. Diggory asked me. He could always tell when I had something to say when I bit my lip.  
"Dumbledore wants me to come out with it this year. He won't tell me why, just that he wants me to. Honestly, I'm a little afraid of how everyone will treat me after," I admitted.

Amos looked at me shocked as he began to mumble something under his breath.

"Is this good or bad?" I asked Cedric.

"I have no clue; he doesn't act like this at home as far as I know. I've never seen him talk to himself like that," he whispered as we watched his father pace back and forth.

"Enough with the chit chat, let's get on our way now," Mr. Weasley said, walking past all of us and grabbing Amos by the arm. He whispered something to him, and I wanted to know what it was.  
We started walking and when we got to the port key Harry asked the question of what a port key was. A long conversation of explanations was after that. Then I remembered something from ten years ago and had a sudden outburst.  
"Oh!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.  
"What is it this time Jessie?" Fred asked.  
"Well, first of all this," I punched Fred's arm hard and he flinched back holding his arm.  
"Ow! Hey! That hurt!" he yelled. Everyone laughed.  
"And secondly, I remembered that ten years ago I was never given a birthday present on my seventh birthday from a certain someone," I said, eyeing Cedric.  
"I thought you would have forgotten by now. I'm surprised. I haven't though," he said.  
"I am too, but we spit shook on it."  
"Ew," Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all said at the same time.  
"My birthday is going to be during school this year Ced. Better have it ready, whatever it is," I poked his side. He chuckled and Fred sighed.

"What did you punch me for?" he asked.

"I have mismatching socks on because of you. Stop hiding them."

"It's not me, it's George!" he shouted, trying to blame his brother.

"It is not! I don't even know which drawer she puts her socks into," George argued.

"The same one as Fred's. Which is how I know," I told him. Fred half smiled, knowing he was caught.

"Alright, all hands on the shoe," Amos said.

We all put our hands on the port key and got to the tournament. Although the landing I could have done without.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Twins landed on their backs on the grass. , , And Cedric landed perfectly on their feet. I came a few seconds after everyone, but wound up somehow managing to sit in a tree instead. If I jumped, I could end up hurt. So...Where is everyone else? I stood up on the thick branch and looked out. They were on the other side of the grounds. How great...

I heard rustling above me as Michelle fell off a branch above me and landed on me.

"Ow… sorry about that Jess… Where are we?" she asked as we sat back up.

"Right now on a branch that holds two, on the other side of the camp from the others… How is it we always end up separated?"

"I think it's you. I never get lost when Ginny, George, and I go places. Just with you," she smiled.

"I have a sense for adventure. Always gets me places," I laughed.

"How do we tell them? We have no broomsticks, I didn't bring my wand. You left yours again."

"Hey, they said we didn't need them. They'll find us. As if the twins wouldn't start looking for us."

"Couldn't you try some wand-less magic?" she asked.

"I could… But you have to catch me if I pass out," I told her.

She shrugged, "Least they'd know where we are."

-Cedric's POV-  
Dad, , and I landed on our feet and looked at the rest of the group who was on the ground.

_'They must be new to this...Wait. There's someone missing...Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny,  
Hermione. No Jessie and Michelle are missing to… Where did they go?'_

"Dad! ! We're missing Jessie and Michelle!" I yelled.

"What? Where are they?" the twins asked. Apparently I have a competition with Fred. Always have. Fred and I weren't really friends since we both had a bit of a crush on the same girl. George however ended up getting lucky by liking her best friend. I wonder if he's realized Fred and I have kind of been putting her in the middle of our arguments lately… This is why I'm glad I've found someone new. Plus, Fred and Jessie have gotten closer than Jess and I normally have been.

"How come we always lose her when we leave the house?" Harry sighed.

"You always lose her?" I asked, slightly worried.

"She tends to venture off away from us without realizing she'd done it," Fred told me.

"I see… I guess in large groups it's different. You should keep eyes on her," I said.

"She's strong enough to look out for herself. It's not like she's going to run into an ogre in the middle of a shopping plaza," Fred said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'm just saying you wouldn't lose her all the time if you just kept eyes on her," I told him.

"Will you two stop fighting? It's worse when she's not around; but as her brother, stop. Do you think she'd like to see this?" Harry asked us. We sighed and shook our heads.

"Don't even think she'd get in to trouble without one of us around okay?" George said.

"You have a point there George," Ron said laughing.

I started looking around. Then I saw blue sparks going off out of a tree that was on the other side of the land. They looked like fireworks; until I realized they were turning into arrows. I sighed, relieved they didn't end up in a completely different part of the world.

"What are you so relieved about?" Fred asked, looking to where I was looking.  
"That's why. All we have to do is go over there and get them. Least they're not across the world," I told him. He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Want Fred and I to go get them?" George asked.

"Uh… I'll go too. Just in case you need help. I brought my wand," I suggested. Maybe now was a good time to try to be friendly to Fred.

"Alright," Fred shrugged. Did he read my mind?  
As we started walking, the twins were whispering about something. Fred glanced over at me then sighed.

"Truce? For her sake? She's told me you said you have your eye on someone at school as well," Fred asked, putting his hand out.

"Truce," I said, shaking it. How long was this going to last?


	3. Chapter 3

-Jessica's POV-  
After fifteen minutes of shooting blue sparks that pointed an arrow at us, I sat down.

"You okay?" Michelle asked. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Just tired now. I wonder if anyone even saw the signal," I said.

"They did, look whose coming," she said, pointing out to three people walking over to us.

"I hope Arthur understands it was an emergency…"

"I'm sure he will. Hey guys! Up here!" Michelle yelled, standing up and waving her arms.

"Now how did you two end up there?" Cedric asked. I shrugged.

"If I knew, I'd be out of this tree already," I said. He seemed bothered by something, I could see it in his eyes.

"Want to help us down?" Michelle asked, crossing her arms. The twins opened their arms with smiles.

"We'll catch you," they said.

"I don't know… We're kind of high up here," she said. I looked down. We were definitely more than ten feet up. I looked at Michelle then at the twins and Cedric.

"I got it! Chelle, climb down the branch and I'll take your hands. George, get over here. You two; stand beside them to help break the fall," I said. George had Michelle by her waist, and Cedric and Fred helped her slide down. Once her feet touched the ground she sighed. She looked up at me.

"How are you going to get down?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"I didn't think of that…"

"Jump," Cedric said, holding his arms out. I glanced at Fred, who nodded. Something was going on and it worried me.

"I'll jump… When you two tell me why you're not arguing right now," I said, crossing my arms.

"Stop being stubborn and get down from there," Cedric told me. I looked down at him.

"We're trying to get along for your sake, so just jump down and he'll catch you," Fred admitted. I knew Fred would tell me; but I knew there was something different about Cedric when we ran into him this morning. Hell, he even ignored me the last month of school last year. I sighed and jumped, and not surprisingly, he caught me. He smiled at me and I half smiled back, waiting for him to put me down. Instead he started to walk.

"Uhh… Ced, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking," he answered.

"I mean why with me in your arms?"

"Oh. I… Sorry," he said, putting me down. I looked back to see Fred's face showing that he was as confused as I was. Michelle and George were talking, laughing about something.

"Ced… Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled innocently.

"I'm fine. Are you? You landed pretty far from the rest of us," he told me.

"I noticed. I'm alright. Hey, why did you ignore me the last month of school?"

"I did? I didn't notice… I'm sorry if it felt that way. Let's get back to the tent before the game."

I nodded, walking back to Fred. Cedric just kept walking.

"Is he okay?" Fred asked.

"Something is off… And I want to know what's going on," I told him. I saw him look away slightly, putting his arm around my waist.

"Don't get yourself hurt. I don't want to throw you in between us and our arguing; but I'm sure you both know how we feel about you, just promise me you won't get hurt."

I looked at Fred, slightly worried.

"I won't. Trust me; I just want to know why he's been being so distant toward me lately."

Fred nodded, letting his arm fall. What is going on here?

We got everything set up with the tent and left to get seats for the game. I could hardly pay attention to the game after how both those boys were acting. What happened that night also frightened me.

Among all the screams, shouts, running, and things being set on fire; I tried to stick by Harry, but we got separated. I couldn't find him and got pushed back behind some trees, tripping down a hill. I grabbed a root of a tree to stop from sliding down the rest of the hill. I shut my eyes tight when I heard Ginny scream.

In my head I could see a clear pathway of getting up the hill and getting to Harry. Before I could start climbing, my hands went numb and I let go of the root. I took a deep breath and felt a chilling sensation go through my stomach as I moved from where I was on the hill to in the air above where the others were. What happened after that I don't remember; but I remember what I saw Harry looking at, a skull and snake.

-Fred's POV-

Everything got settled when Ron came back to the group with Hermione, but what Harry was looking at worried us. I swallowed, looking around.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" he answered.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked.

"He's back… Harry you need to be careful this year," Dad told him. I thought about what Jess had said earlier about Dumbledore wanting her to come clean about everything to the rest of the school. That's when I realized she wasn't here.

"Fred, are you okay?" Cedric asked me. I looked at him.

"She got lost again in all the commotion. Remember what she said about Dumbledore earlier? It may not be a good idea if you know who is back… Harry! I need to talk to you about," I stopped talking when I heard a scream from above. We all looked up to see her falling from the sky.

"How on Earth…?" Michelle asked out loud. I grabbed George and we put our arms out to catch her. Harry ran over.

"Is she okay?!" he asked worriedly. George moved his arms out from under her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Dad, is she going to be okay?" I asked. He put a hand over her mouth.

"She's breathing. However she pulled that stunt, she ended up in the air and passed out from how much energy she used. We should head home… There's no knowing what may come back," he said.

"You got her?" Cedric asked. I nodded.

"Well, see you all later," Amos said.

"See you when school starts Cedric," Michelle said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back as they used the port key before us.

When we got home, Mom started panicking about what happened to Jess. I laid her down on the couch and Mom put a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

"She may wake up with a bad headache. The kind of spell she used turned her into a spirit like figure to be able to move. Wherever she was, her body reacted. Not her. It isn't the first time it's happened, remember?" she asked me. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When you two went on the roof to fix the antenna and she slipped and next thing you saw was her disappear and found her in the shed? That's what she did. It's like an emergency panic button in her mind. She doesn't remember it though, I want you to try talking to a teacher about it. As well as you and your brother keeping an eye on Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

I nodded, looking back at her.

"Mum… I… Never mind," I said with a slight smile. She patted my head.

"Go help your brother put the dishes away. No pranks in the cupboards again either!" she warned me as she walked down the hall to her room. I went to the kitchen to help George and found Michelle in there also.

"Oh, a secret date in the kitchen?" I teased.

"Sure, but my date didn't faint," George teased back.

"She's still sleeping?" Michelle asked. I nodded.

"Good, finish helping him and meet me up top. I want to talk to you about something," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked George. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"No, you're not. We're twins, don't lie," he smiled.

"How come yours is so simple?"

"What? My apparent relationship with Chelle? It's not. Yes, she knows how I feel. I don't know how she feels, which is why I won't do anything about it."

"You should. She's less likely to hit you than Jess is."

"Have you even said anything about it? Other than what you told her earlier?"

"No, but I feel as though it may come up this year. Mom said no pranks."

"As if! I've been planning this one for a week! We have to make sure Percy opens it though. It'll turn his hair pink for a month."

"So that's why you've needed so much red food dye lately! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. You weren't listening."

"Oh. Let's make one for Hermione too."

"Like what?"

"Something that'll go off when she tries to wake Ron and Harry in the morning."

"A flour explosion?"

"I'll get started," I said grabbing the flour, "Then go find Michelle after."


	4. Chapter 4

It was our first night back at Hogwarts. We all sat in a group as we waited for the new students to get sorted. I kept twirling a spoon while talking to Michelle and Harry.

"You sure it's going to be okay when Dumbledore asks you to speak?" Harry asked. I nodded, ruffling his hair.

"It'll all be okay. Even if something weird happens again, we will be fine. I'll make sure of it. Just don't get into trouble again this year. Last year with Sirius was pretty bad and Professor McGonagall still is upset about what happened."

I was careful not to tell him I knew what that symbol meant before I passed out. It would only worry him more.

"She's always been one who never liked fun," Fred chuckled.

"Maybe after having to deal with you two," I poked. The twins smiled.

"Oh, looks like they're all done," Michelle said, pointing to Dumbledore. He was standing at the podium, about to speak.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later."

As soon as he finished, the whole area was a buzz of chatter. Then the two schools made their entrance and joined dinner with us. Dumbledore warned us about the age limit of seventeen, and that the goblet will be enchanted so someone of a younger age can't put their name into it.

"Michelle, Jessica… Are you two thinking about entering?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding?! No way I'm doing that!" Michelle shouted. I laughed.

"I don't think I want to either. I wouldn't be best to represent the school this year," I admitted. The voices got quiet when Snape walked in and looked at me. The whole school knew I had a history with Snape; but only I knew the secret why. Everyone thinks its cause of the prank I pulled in my first year on him. That was just the beginning.

He took the stand, clearing his throat.

"As for many of you, you know a particular student by the name of Jessica Topert. Jessica, stand," he demanded. I sighed and stood.

"Yes sir?" I asked, knowing where it was going.

"You have something you need to tell the school? I can understand why the headmaster has chosen this year to bring this up," he said, leaving the podium to take a seat. I walked down the aisle, a few whispers every now and then. Once I reached the podium I took a deep breath. Our small group, that was like family to Harry and I, were all smiles; as if to help me calm myself and push me on.

"Like Professor Snape said, you all pretty much know me. Except for you new students; which I'm glad you all could join us this year. It is my last year here, and you'll be able to tell your parents, siblings, and even children of this day. The day I tell you the truth of what really happened to Harry's older sister," I said with a smirk. There was a small buzz and whispers. Draco Malfoy looked as surprised as ever. I smiled and took of my gloves.

"Now; legend has it that she, just like her parents, didn't make it. That Harry is the sole survivor of that attack. I know the truth, and the truth is that legend is a lie. She survived; but hid. She faked being dead and then hid. How do I know this? Look at me and then at Harry. Hasn't anyone noticed a likeness over the years? Hasn't anyone wondered why I've always shown up to protect him at random times? The reasoning behind that is because… When you switch Topert around, what do you get? Potter right?"

More gasps and buzz. I put my hands up, showing the scars on my palms.

"This year, my last and final year at Hogwarts school of Magic, I am coming out with the truth. As asked by Head Master Dumbledore himself, I am giving this speech to let you all know that I am not dead. I am well alive, and standing right here. I am Jessica Lilly Potter."

"If you are, then why were you two separated?!" someone shouted. I sighed, looking over at Draco. He was standing, anger all over his face. What was with this kid?

"What part of faking death don't you understand? It was best that this secret was kept silent until we were positive that you know who was dead. Which he is. I couldn't just randomly jump up here and tell you all without Dumbledore's permission, since it was his idea to keep it a secret."

He looked like he wanted to complain more; but just sat back down.

"Thank you Jessica for willing to do this. If anything happens to you or Harry, it'll be on me," Dumbledore whispered to me.

"No sir, thank you. I'm glad I got a chance to spill it out," I smiled, walking back to the table. When I sat back down; I laid my head down on the table and covered my face with my arms.

"Jess? Are you okay love?" Fred asked.

"I feel like all eyes are on me now," I muttered.

"They kind of are… After something like that," Hermione noted. I groaned.

I felt someone rub my back. I sat straight up and looked around. People were still talking and looking at me. I sighed. A few other friends joined in the conversation and I went back to twirling my spoon. I let go and it leaned to the right, and then fell to the left. A cold shiver flew over my skin and I sat there staring at it.

"Jess…? Are you okay?" Michelle asked, tapping my arm. I looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine. I, uh… Never mind. I'm heading to bed," I said, standing.

"But you haven't touched anything on your plate," she said.

"Not all that hungry. I'll see you guys at breakfast," I told her, waving to the others as I walked out the door. I started up the stairs and Snape stopped me at the top of them.

"Going to bed early, Ms. Potter?" he asked. His tone always did annoy me. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Something you wanted to tell me before dinner, Professor?" I asked back.

"You're lucky we are alone. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. How do you feel?" he asked. I knew why he would always let me off the hook for yelling back at him if he yelled at me.

"Honestly, kind of scared. My spoon went left after leaning right," I told him.

"Always been superstitious."

"Never hurts. Just promise me Harry will be fine if something weird happens."

"I promise that both of you will be. He knows nothing a presume?"

"Not one bit. I may have been young; but I still remember. He hardly can."

"I see. Lets' keep it that way for now. Good night," he said, walking down past me. I nodded, going back to the girls' dorm. I laid on the bed, staring out the window.

"Something is going to happen again this year. I just know it. But what is it?" I asked out loud. I closed my eyes, falling asleep before I even knew it.

The next day we had some classes, and during our break time Cedric came up to me.

"I'm entering."

"You're what?"

"I'm the tournament. I'm going to enter."

"What?! Why?!" I shouted. He put his hand over my mouth.

"I want to try it. If I get in, then I'll represent the school. I'll be fine. I see you think I'm crazy."

I nodded, mumbling behind his hand. I pushed his hand away.

"What if you get hurt?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It might be worth it. Come on, enter with me."

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea… I'm getting enough attention as it is cause of yesterday."

"Who cares. Do it or I'll do it for you."

"Cedric Diggory, if you do; I will hunt you down and murder you with my own hands," I threatened. He smirked, pulling me along.

"Come on, chances are you won't get picked. Just do it so you can say you did," he pushed. I sighed.

"Fine. If I get picked I'm killing you though."

"Fair is fair."

We both put our names in, and turned around to see the twins try and get thrown across the room, looking like old men. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt as I walked over to them.

"You two! You're old," I laughed, helping them up.

"And we thought Dumbledore didn't have a sense of humor!" they exclaimed. I tried to stop laughing.

"It should wear off in a couple of hours," I told them. I'd seen this before, an old trick I pulled on Snape. One of them at that.

"I thought you weren't going to enter," Fred said. I shrugged.

"Pretty boy over there forced me. Told him I'd kill him if I got picked though."

"I just hope you don't. You sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Like usual. See you after classes?"

"Always."

He smiled and nodded, leaving up the stairs as I stayed on the main floor for my next class. The names would be chosen in a week, and I hoped I wasn't one.


	5. Chapter 5

-Fred's POV-

It was the day before the names got picked, and I was starting to really worry about Jess getting picked. I knew George could tell I was worried, he pointed out to me a few times.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he asked.

"If I do, then she'll tell me not to worry. Even if she does get picked; she'll be fine."

"Ever explained to her why you're this worried?"

"Only you know I'm this worried. She only sees half and it's probably because we're like family."

"You've been holding it off for way to long now. You should have told her when Percy gave you the chance."

"I know, I know… Why don't you tell Michelle then?"

"That's different! Michelle isn't as out-going and dense as Jess is. She's also shy."

I sighed, dragging my hands down my face.

"What is it now Fred?" Ron asked.

"Where's Harry?" we asked.

"Somewhere with Jessie. He wanted to talk to her before tomorrow. Words gets around fast, there's reporters here for both her and the tournament."

"That might explain why he's with her," George said.

"And why we can't find them. What about Michelle?" I asked.

"With Hermione," Ron answered.

George and I nodded.

"How do you feel about tomorrow, with her name in that cup?" Ron asked. I sighed again.

"I just hope she doesn't get picked…"

"And as for Cedric?"

"He can get picked. It's not him I'm worried about."

"You should really tell her. This might be a good time to," Ron poked. I shrugged. Seemed as though they all said the same. Tell her. But how? I don't even know how to approach it. Maybe I'll talk to her in the common room about it… Tonight.

~Jessica's POV~

"Could those reporters be any more personal," I sighed, pretending to be tired as I walked with Harry.

"I hope they won't be. It'd be awful."

"Least it was this year. They're all here getting double stories."

"Yeah, what are you going to do after this year though?"

"Well, the twins were thinking opening a joke shop after their last year. I might join them."

"But they graduate next year."

"I'll just help Molly around the house. She could use an extra pair of hands."

"And if something comes up?"

"Maybe, depends on what it is."

"Alright."

"I'm glad this was before dinner. Let's meet the others there," I said, smiling. He smiled back as we walked.

"Does your scars ever hurt sometimes?"

"You mean when something bad is about to happen? Yes. It's terrible isn't it?"

"Yeah… Gives me headaches."

"My arms and hands go numb… Have you felt that yet this year?"

"No. Not yet."

"Good."

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the others. I took my usual seat beside Fred and Michelle.

"So how was it?" Michelle asked.

"Long and boring…." I admitted.

"We have a few more to do next week also," Harry said.

"Oh wow. Good luck with that," Hermione followed. We nodded. Someone kicked me under the table.

"Ow! Who was that?!" I yelled. Ron's face got worried.

"Sorry! I meant to kick Fred! He has something to ask you," he blurted out. I looked at Fred.

"And that would be?" I questioned.

"I, uh, was wondering if I could talk to you later in the common room about something," he answered.

"What something?" I pushed.

"Just something that I've been thinking about lately. A secret," he smirked. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. After dinner then?"

"Yeah."

We continued talking and eating until it was time to start leaving. I stood up and started walking out of the doors. Fred caught up, linking his arm with mine.

"So, about this secret. What's it about?" I asked as we waited for the stairs.

"Not what, but a who."

"Oh not the riddles again Fred. Come on! I don't want to play that game right now," I whined. He laughed.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Kind of, yes."

"After you," he said when we reached the common room painting. I stepped in, him following behind. There was no one in the room, and I jumped onto the couch. He sat next to me, playing with his fingers.

"So, tell me. What's bugging you? Is it me entering in the tournament?" I asked. He took a deep breath and took my hand, looking me in the eyes.

"That's only a part of it. I'm trying to be as serious as I can; but we both know that's not easy for me at all. We both also know I've liked you for as long as I can remember, which makes me certain that you'll understand me when I say that I care about you more than a friend, more than a brother should love a sister. It's tearing me apart inside knowing your name is in the goblet and may be drawn tomorrow night. I want you to know now, because anything can happen in that tournament, that I… I… Gah why is this so hard?!" he shouted, standing up. I raised a brow, knowing where he was going; but I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me, flustered and his face slightly pink. I stood up and hugged him tightly, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley; I told you, if my name gets picked, everything will be okay. I understand where you're coming from and what you mean. Don't force it out of yourself until you're ready, despite what others say. I'm glad you've said that much," I told him.

"Thank God," he sighed, hugging me back, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. How has Cedric reacted toward all of this?" he asked, leaning back to look at me. I looked at him slightly annoyed.

"He doesn't seem to care we may get seriously injured in this. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I don't like it. Before we know it, he'll be turning his friends into enemies."

"Agreed. I've tried asking him about it, but… He just tells me to keep to my own."

"How so?" I asked.

"Let's just say he wasn't nice about it."

"Is that why his hair was pink today?"

"As long as he showers tonight it'll be gone."

"What'd he do?"

He broke eye contact to lift up his shirt to show a bruise on his stomach. My eyes went wide.

"Why that little…. I hope his name gets picked and he ends up making a fool of himself! So much for you two trying to call truce," I said, gritting my teeth. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. He'll be angry, but I'm not going to try to start a fight," he told me.

"You may not try first, but don't think this is the end with him."

"I'm not. He's not the prankster remember?"

"That's what I love about you. Always prepared for something that comes out with a laugh," I smiled. He smiled back, his face tinting pink again.

"We should probably head to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for the three schools," I suggested. He nodded, giving me another hug.

"See you in the morning," he said, kissing my cheek before going to the boys' dorm. I walked slowly to the girls' dorm, my hand on my cheek. When I walked in, Michelle and Hermione were the first to greet me.

"So? What'd he say?!" Michelle asked excitedly. I laughed lightly.

"He tried; but I feel like you guys have been pressuring him to. He kissed my cheek though… Hasn't done that in a while. This whole tournament thing must really be worrying him."

"Well duh! Lives are at stake in this game, and your name is in that cup!" Hermione exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Did you see how many others put their name in?" I asked.

"Not very many; so we're all worried about you," Michelle said.

"Can we all just go to sleep already?" Angelina groaned. I laughed.

"Night Angie," I said, climbing into my bed.

It took me a while to fall asleep; but I kept thinking about Cedric and Fred. Cedric was right. We have drifted apart, and my feelings for Fred… Just as he was just explaining… and more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get up before you miss the drawing!" Michelle yelled at me, kicking me out of my bed.

"Ack! Hey, I'm up. Well, I'm awake," I yawned. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the dorm and into the common room. I got dressed and followed Hermione out.

"You were talking in your sleep again last night," she told me.

"I was? What about?"

"You just kept saying no. That you can't. What were you dreaming of?"

"I…" I drifted, thinking of what I was dreaming of, "I'll tell you later. Let's just get to the drawing before we're late."

We stepped out and Michelle was talking to the twins, and pointed her thumb at me. I walked over, greeting Harry and Ron as I walked by them. I put a hand on Michelle's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You had a night terror again," Michelle told me. I felt my face drop.

"What do you mean? Hermione told me I was talking in my sleep…"

"It was a lot more than that. You were talking, and woke us up; so she put a charm on you so you'd be silent. You woke me up later by walking out and had a terror in the hall outside of the common room. Granted I couldn't hear what you were saying; but I was trying to ask Fred what all happened last night."

"I told her; but I don't think any of that would lead to one. Are you alright?" Fred asked, putting his hand on my arm. I looked between the three of them confused.

"I can't remember what I was dreaming of, and I don't remember waking up until just a few minutes ago. It must have been a random one," I shrugged.

"If you say so…" Michelle sighed. We all began to leave, and George grabbed my arm.

"If you don't mind, I have something I need to ask her. You two go on before us. Save us some seats! Good seats too!" he told Fred and Michelle. Michelle nodded, a smile on her face as she kept walking, catching up to Harry and the others. Fred seemed slightly worried as George waved him off.

"George, I know that every time you ask to talk to me alone this either deals with Michelle and you or Fred."

"You should have seen his face when she told him what happened. She may not remember; probably because the last times you've had one, Fred and I are the ones who found you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have had at least one night terror at the beginning of the year since Harry's first year."

"I forgot about that…"

"And at the end of every year; something strange has always happened with Harry. Now that the truth is out, we're worried as to what you'll be included in what happens with him this year."

"Whatever it is… Maybe it's not Harry this year George! Maybe this year it's me? Or both of us. Maybe whatever Harry may get mixed with this year, if he gets mixed in something, has to deal with me telling the truth?"

"Dumbledore picked a hell of a year then," he chuckled. I shrugged.

"Thanks for pointing it out to me though. I'll definitely watch out this year."

"Just be careful, for Fred's sake. If you don't mind, I 'd like to ask you about how you feel about him as well."

"You ask me every year, and I'm surprised he still has yet to ask you."

"He never asks me if I've asked, I always tell him to ask you before he can. Makes it seem as though I have no clue. I'm sure he does the same with Michelle when I talk to you separately. So, four years ago you said he was cute. Three years ago, you said he was cool. Two years ago he was your closest guy friend. Last year you admitted to liking him since you've moved in with us and that it keeps getting stronger. Where do you stand your last year?" he asked. I went from looking at him to the back of Fred's head.

"Well… He tried last night. Being serious is hard for you guys. It did catch me by surprise, so I think next time…"

"You're avoiding the question's answer. Progress?"

"George, I can tell you right now, that I am positive your brother and I will be together by the end of this year. I'm going to find a way for it to happen."

"Good to hear," he said with a smile. I nodded.

When we reached the cafeteria, everyone from all three schools were having breakfast. I sat beside Fred, leaning against him a bit.

"He was just talking to me about the night terrors every year," I whispered.

"That's all?" he asked. I nodded.

"Nothing to be worried about."

He nodded, continuing on a conversation that was going on before I got there. I looked over at Cedric and saw him waving at someone. I followed his gaze over to Cho. No wonder he had been distant lately. Was he trying to hide a relationship from me?

After a while, Dumbledore gathered us around the goblet.

"Now the moment, you've all been waiting for! The champion selection!" he shouted, turning the lights down. The whole room was tensed as he put his hands on the cup. Everyone's eyes were on the headmaster and the blue fire from the goblet. He backed away and it soon went red, spitting out a piece of ashy paper. Dumbledore caught it and read the name out loud, "The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

Everyone clapped, and Viktor looked excited as he threw a fist in the air. He stepped down to shake Dumbledore's hand, before stepping away to stand by the teachers table. The fire went red again, spitting out a nicer piece of paper.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!"

She smiled, standing. She walked to Dumbledore, shaking his hand and going to stand by Viktor. This is when my heart stopped. Both Cedric and I put our names in that goblet, and now it was coming down to the Hogwarts Champion. I made eye contact with Cedric, and I could tell he felt the same way I did right now. I felt Fred slip his hand into mine, squeezing it lightly. I squeezed back, looking at Dumbledore as the last name was spat from the red flames.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric stood with a smile, and I felt a rush go over me as I saw a flash of what I had dreamed of. I squeezed Fred's hand harder, and he put his other hand on my knee.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as Cedric shook Dumbledore's hand.

"I just saw something… Cedric needs to be careful," I whispered back. I saw a smile on Harry's face. I knew this was something Cedric really wanted to do, so I was willing to support him as much as my brother.

"Now we have our three champions; but in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions. This vessel of victory. The triwizard cup!" he bellowed, turning to point at a cup that was unveiled. It was glowing, and was beautiful. I couldn't look away for some reason. Snape started to step forward, staring at the goblet. He looked worried, and I had a shiver go down my spine. Dumbledore looked at the goblet, as did everyone else.

"Fred…"

"This isn't good…"

"Not one bit."

Dumbledore stepped closer to it once again, and it turned red. Spitting out, not one, but two more pieces of paper. I felt my heart drop. I knew whose name was on one. I knew it was Harry from the picture I just saw in my head. The flew down and Dumbledore looked as though he was going to faint. He mumbled a name.

"Harry Potter… Harry Potter?" he asked. I looked down at Harry. He's not old enough to enter… How did his name end up in there? Harry tried to hide.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted. Hermione had to force Harry to move. Dumbledore looked angry and confused, and I could see that Ron was jealous. Harry, just as confused, walked to the other three. Everyone was whispering.

"Sir, the other name?" Snape asked. Dumbledore looked at the other paper. He looked back at the table Harry was just at. He whispered again, a few times.

"What is it sir?" Hagrid asked, stepping over. Dumbledore handed Snape the paper. People were shouting about Harry not being seventeen and cheating. I gritted my teeth and stood.

"How could he possibly cheat?! The twins tried and we all saw what happened to them! Someone else put his name in!" I shouted. Draco stood.

"Well, was it you?!" he yelled.

"No, she did not. You can only put one name in the goblet. Sit down Draco," Snape said.

"How do you know she didn't then?" Draco asked, being rude like usual. Snape helped up the other piece of paper.

"Because her name is on this one. Jessica Potter," Snape said. I felt sick. I didn't think it would have been my name.

"No…" I heard Fred whisper. I stepped down, shaking, as I walked to them. Snape handed me the paper.

"This is mine. It's my hand writing… But… How…?"

Snape pushed me to Harry and the other.

"We'll talk later," he whispered. I looked back at Fred. He was terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

-Fred's POV-

We were excused for the rest of the day while the teachers find out how and why the last two names were spat out. I walked with Michelle and George.

"You know, she'll be fine Fred. Don't worry about it too much," Michelle told me. I shrugged.

"What do you think this means? I mean, it seems unfair to the other schools that there's three Hogwarts students in this game," George said. I shivered a bit, thinking about what Jess said.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out. Fred, you okay? You're not talking," Michelle asked.

"Fred! Wait up, I need to talk to you," Cedric shouted behind us. I looked back to see him running at us. We stopped to let him catch up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you know what just happened? With Harry and Jess?"

"How their names got drawn, no. I hope they figure this out and take them out," I told him.

"They can't. Once your name is drawn, you're in the game for good. She even offered to take Harry's place; but Moody wouldn't let her. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made her put her name in. Please don't be mad at me."

He looked as worried and confused as I was feeling inside. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"If she really didn't want to put her name in, she wouldn't have. Right now, she's probably glad she did so Harry wouldn't be alone; but she may punch you later," I warned him.

"She was already glaring at me in Dumbledore's office… I'm guessing she found out huh?"

"I can't keep a secret from her."

"Found out what?" George asked, looking at me, "Wait, that's where that bruise came from?" he asked. I stopped George before he could hit Cedric, but I was surprised by Michelle. She stepped over and punched him where he had hit me. His eyes went wide.

"Mi-Michelle?" he asked.

"You should have known better than to hurt him like that! I'm sure she would have done worse if she was standing here! You're a bloody idiot, and honestly I don't see why she's wasted time trying to be your friend. She's my best friend. I saw you and Cho, and don't think she hasn't found out yet. You're a fool thinking you can keep secrets from her. You're nothing more than a roach now. Next time I see you near her, you better be apologizing to her for ignoring her last year and this year. Until then, stay away from her. Harry also. Good bye," she said. George and I were shocked as she turned to walk away.

"Chelle, wait!" George followed her.

"I never knew… George, better not make her made now either," I teased, following them.

"Oh, like she could ever hurt us. She wouldn't dare," he teased her. She smiled a bit.

"I couldn't harm a hair on either of you. He, however, has been annoying me since last year. I'll hit him again if I have to."

"And what will Jessie say about this?" we asked.

"She won't mind. I know she won't," she said. George and I looked at each other.

"She won't?" we asked.

"She's probably high five me."

~Jessica's POV~

"How did your name end up in the goblet Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know sir, I didn't put it in there. There's no way I could have, we saw the Weasley twins try. They got blown away looking like old men. Someone else put my name in," Harry said.

"Who could that have been, then?" Snape asked, looking at me.

"What? I put my name in. You were even in the room! There's no way I put mine in. Michelle wouldn't even go near it, and she definitely wouldn't do that to Harry," I said.

"Do not take that tone with me," Snape said.

"Enough you two. You've been at each other's throats since her first year here. Harry, we'll figure out who put your name in. As for now, you have to compete," Dumbledore said.

"What?! You… You can't let him do that! I'll take his place instead, please sir!" I begged.

"You're both stuck in the tournament. Mad Eye Moody will be Harry's advisor, since he is under age. I want you two to be very careful. Harry, you may go now. I need to talk to your sister alone," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry.

"Yes sir," he said. I gave him a quick hug before he left. When the door closed, Dumbledore sat down and sighed.

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"Always something strange with your brother. I feel as though now I have gotten you involved since I made you speak the truth."

"Sir, I would rather be involved this year over any year so far. I've always watched over him since his first year. I don't really understand why he gets into that kind of trouble; but I'm not letting him do it alone this year. Whatever this has to deal with, I'm sure it deals with both of us now, or our family at least. I'm sure my name wouldn't have been picked if I didn't tell who I was. Someone out there is still coming for us, I'm sure of it now."

"If you believe so, then we'll look into it. As for now, be careful in the tournament. In a month will be the first task. I suggest you get ahead in your studies now. You're dismissed," Snape said. I nodded, turning to leave. I stopped once I got to the door.

"Don't you find it a little strange that we have a new teacher the same year I spill, and then our names get picked?" I questioned out loud before leaving the office. I didn't like the idea of Moody being my brothers' advisor, but I guess I had no choice. I started to go find Michelle when I saw Cedric talking to Cho. I raised a brow, thinking of walking over there; but I chose not to, and kept walking.

I heard him whisper to her, and then follow me.

"Whatever you're about to say, I don't want to hear it," I said, not stopping.

"I'm sorry you and Harry got pulled into this," he spoke.

"Look, it's not your fault. Someone's behind this. Harry's name would have gotten picked regardless. My name got picked because of the first day of school."

"I see, but still."

I stopped to look at him, glaring.

"You don't need to be sorry that Harry and I are in this tournament with you. In fact, I want your help to make sure he stays safe in it. The only things you should be apologizing to me about is ignoring me ast year, since I found out why this year. Oh, and hitting Fred too."

"Michelle hit me for those… George about attacked me. Would have if Fred wasn't there."

"Good. They're family. They're there for those they care about. Unlike you. I needed you last year and where were you? I don't know, maybe off with Cho somewhere! You're lucky Michelle hit you, because now I don't have to. Don't talk to me unless you have to. I'll do the same," I told him, turning back around.

"You know, Fred's a good guy. It'd be a good thing if you two ended up together."

"He's a hell of a lot better than you are, and I'm sure we will be."

"If you're looking for them, they went out by the lake."

"Good bye," I said, showing the annoyance in my voice. Harry wouldn't understand why I can't stand him now; but Michelle and the twins can.

When I found them, they were skipping rocks on the water. I tried to be quiet, but the dead leaves didn't help any. Fred was the first to turn to look; and when he realized it was me, he dropped the rock in his hand and ran over. He slipped, but regained balance, on his was to me. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like watching a puppy run to its owner.

"What all happened? We heard you can't get out of it…" he said, hugging me.

"You act as though I just got out of a hospital," I said, hugging him back.

"He's been like this ever since Cedric told us you can't get taken out of the tournament," George said, smirking. Michelle didn't turn around. I stepped back from Fred.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"What do you mean love?" they asked, stepping closer. I took another step back, and heard a snap. Something around my ankle tightened and pulled me up. All three were laughing while I was hanging upside down. I crossed my arms and smiled.

"Nice one. Really had me going there, but Michelle didn't turn around. She gave it away, yet I still fell into your trap," I laughed. Michelle smiled and shrugged as she walked over.

"I couldn't help it, they were so persistent. Anything else Dumbledore said after Cedric left?" she asked. Fred helped me back down and I looked at Michelle.

"I owe you a hug. I ran into him on my way here and he told me what happened. I honestly have no clue what's going on with him… Maybe a late bloomer," I laughed, "He's very confused and slightly angered that Harry's name came out. I find it very strange that this year, three things have happened already. Oh, by the way; Ron's jealous of Harry for being in the spot again. I hope they get past this…"

"He will. Just wait it out, or we'll have you go off on him. That seemed to fix the argument between us," the twins said. I shrugged.

"Only if I have to. Don't any of you find it weird that the same year Dumbledore asks me to reveal who I am, we have a new teacher? As well as two extra names pulled? Granted Harry's name would have been pulled if I didn't say who I really was… I know someone is after Harry and I. I was never involved since I was supposedly dead," I explained.

"Maybe coincidence?" Michelle asked.

"As for the new teacher and Dumbledore's request, yes. Mine and Harry's names? No. I don't like that Mad Eye… He's going to be Harry's mentor since he's underage for this game," I told them, crossing my arms.

"Want to ask your buddy Snape about it?" Fred teased. I looked at him blankly.

"I still can't tell you why I talk to him privately. Sorry."

"I want to know why Snape. Out of all the other teachers, it has to be Snape?" Michelle asked.

"Man doesn't have a sense of humor. So I pick on him, and he gets mad. I've only gotten detention from him twice."

"Let's not make that a third," George poked. I smiled.

"You're going to be careful right?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"Of course I am. You have to worry less about me okay?"

"I can't."

I sighed, grabbing Fred's hand.

"Follow me," I told him. We walked over to a secluded beach underneath a rock ledge.

"Huh… I never knew this was here," he said.

"It's usually where I come to think. I found it when looking for Hagrid once."

"You're not going to yell at me are you?" he asked, drawing back a bit. I shook my head.

"No. In fact, I'm going to do the exact opposite."

"Opposite?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Fred slowly closed his eyes. I put my hand over his eyes before putting my lips on his. I could tell he was surprised, and I stepped back with a half smile on my face. His face turned into complete confusion.

"Did you just…?"

"Yep."

"So we just…?"

"Yep."

"Wow," he muttered. He put his hand on his pocket and I raised a brow.

"What are you going for?" I asked. He pulled out a necklace with a crystal on it.

"When George and I last went out with dad, we had these made and charmed. Getting them charmed was Dad's idea."

"Charmed with what?"

"If the crystal glows red, the one wearing it is… Well, the one."

"The one?"

"You know what I mean," he smiled. I giggled.

"I know, just thought it'd be funny if you said it. You have a hard time trying to be serious," I teased. He stepped closer.

"That I do, so does George. Being serious isn't much fun," he said, putting the necklace on me. I lifted it in my hand as it started to glow red, like he said. I quickly closed it in my hand.

"Hey now, what's that for?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I want to tell you something first."

"Tell me what?" he seemed a bit worried. I put the necklace in my shirt and then took his hands.

"No matter what happens in this tournament, I know you'll worry. Just remember that I have to do it. If I get hurt, I want you there next to me. Jeez, it is hard to be serious… Fred, I want to be the one to tell you, not some crystal you and George had made. It is pretty and I love it, but I love you more," I said, putting my forehead on his.

"You do?"

"I told your brother I'd make sure we'd end up together by the end of the year. We both know you've liked me since your first year. It's been six years. Hell, you've always been there for me. So Fred, want to tell me what you tried to last night?"

He smiled and kissed me, "I love you. So please, be careful. It's bad enough strange things happen to your brother. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"I'll try; by the way, it's red," I told him, taking the necklace back out.

"There was no doubt in my mind it wasn't."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about a month since the drawing, and next week was the first task. Classes were over and I was wandering around the castle alone. Snape said he wanted to speak after diner, which slightly worried me. That man never really did want to talk to me unless it was important. I saw Ron, who was still not talking to Harry. I sighed, shaking my head. He noticed me and walked over to me.

"You mind telling your brother to stop trying to speak to me?" he asked. I blinked, crossing my arms.

"Excuse me, Ron? Why the hell are you avoiding him to begin with?" I questioned.

"He's always in the spot light! No matter what I do, he and Hermione are always seen above me. It bothers me, and him trying to apologize is like him pitying me!" Ron nearly shouted. I grabbed his ear and pulled him to an empty hall way, him saying ow and trying to break free.

"Look Ron. Harry doesn't mean for these things to happen. Hermione is brilliant, she's always been seen that way. You need to stop being jealous and get over this! Keep in mind not only was his name drawn; but mine to. Yeah, every year something happens; but don't forget it's because his last name is Potter. If I didn't admit to who I was, my name wouldn't have been picked either. Stop being childish. Harry is your best friend, he needs you and wants you to be there; cheering him on. You're lucky I don't hit you for how stupid you're being!" I yelled. He blinked, looking scared.

"I swear, if you two don't fix things… I'll tell Mum," I smirked. His fear worsened.

"I guess you're right… Someone must really not want you two alive."

"Well, I can think of a large group. Either way, stop being a moron. Harry will forgive you, I know he will. You're like his brother."

"You're right. How come you waited this long?"

"Hermione couldn't take it anymore. No one could. Now, once you two are friends again; your brothers and I have something we want to tell you. Michelle included."

"I feel like that should worry me…"

"Only a little. Have you seen Fred by the way? I was looking for him; but when he wasn't in any of his usual spots with George I gave up."

"Wait, he isn't hanging around like normal?"

"Or with George… Which really worries me."

"Now why should that worry you, love?" Fred asked, putting his head on my shoulder. I froze to keep myself from elbowing him.

"Don't do that!" I shouted.

"Found him," Ron said, walking away. I watched as Ron turned to corner before nearly jumping on Fred.

"I'll kill you the next time you come out of nowhere like that!" I threatened with a smile. He smiled back and kissed my nose, hugging me tightly. After a few minutes, I thought he'd pull away. He hadn't yet.

"Fred… Hun, you can let go now," I told him. He shook his head.

"I got a letter from Charlie… I need to tell you something," he whispered.

"What is it?" I asked, forcing him to let go to look at me. He looked around, taking my hands.

"He knows what the first task is… He heard that you and Harry's names were also pulled from the cup."

"Fred, that's cheating."

"It's tradition," he smirked, "And since when did you get so self-conscious about cheating?"

"Hmm, never. If it came from Charlie; it must deal with dragons right?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're going to have to get a fake egg from a nesting mother," he whispered. I saw his face flush with worry. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I'll be okay. I promise. Now that I know; I'll think of a way to come up with something."

"I'll still worry."

"I know you will."

"Miss Potter, personal affairs can wait until later. I need to speak with you," Snape said, walking up on us. I sighed and looked down.

"Does everyone have to appear from thin air these days when they want to talk? Fred go make sure Ron and Harry are okay. I'll meet you in the common room later," I told him. He nodded, eyeing Snape before taking off down the hall. I turned to look at Snape.

"I see he got to you before I could. He got a message from Charlie didn't he?" he asked. I crossed my arms, nodding.

"Thought you'd knew before he would. What happened?"

"I had to ask Hagrid. Dumbledore felt it would be bad for me to interfere with you and your brother in this tournament."

"By all means, interfere. I invite you to."

"From that necklace you've been wearing for a while now, and how I just caught you and Mr. Weasley… Are you two finally together?" he asked. I saw a hint of a smile on his face. It was kind of creepy.

"Yes, we are. Why?" I asked. His small smile disappeared.

"You know of the prophecy that includes your brother, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Dumbledore told me about it my first year, as did you when you found me on my father. Why?"

"We have… Come across another one. One we realized involved you."

"One of the children that is said to be related to one of the chosen ones to defeat you know who, their heart split in two, find relief of the curse that haunts the halls of every magical home. I already knew that one. Wait a minute…" I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Since you know it, there is no need for me to tell you. The meaning is what you need to find out."

"But… Professor Snape… I… Never mind. I need to do extra studying in the potions room later," I told him. He nodded.

"Go ahead. You may join an extra class tomorrow with the Weasley twins if you want since you have tomorrow off."

"Thank you sir," I said, running off to find Cedric. I ran into Cho instead. She smiled lightly at me.

"Cho, have you seen Ced? I need to talk to him."

"Last time I saw him, he was talking with your brother. I'm sorry… I thought you'd tell your brother that he and I were dating."

I blinked.

"I didn't even know Harry liked you…"

"What do you need Cedric for?"

"It deals with the tournament. I'll see you later!" I said, running off again.

"Wait! You're not still mad at us are you?" she called.

"No! I wasn't ever made at you Cho! Just him; but we get over it!" I shouted over my shoulder. I started to run upstairs when I ran right into Cedric and Harry.

"Ack! Watch it! Oh… Jess. I'm sorry. Your brother wanted to talk to me. Are you okay?" Cedric asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you."

"About the dragons? I already told him."

"How did you…?" I asked, looking at Harry.

"Charlie. Fred told you right?" Harry raised a brow. I nodded.

"This isn't about the dragons, though I told Cho it was about the tournament. Harry, did you speak with Ron?"

"I haven't seen him yet today."

"He's waiting for you in the common room. Go on, I talked to him earlier. Later I need to tell you something too. Cedric, you're coming with me," I spoke quickly, grabbing Cedric's arm; pulling him back up the stairs with me.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. I walked into a empty classroom.

"What's this about?"

"I have a feeling something extremely bad is going to happen to you also this year… I can't really explain why or how; but just don't do anything stupid in this tournament. Okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"The child related to one of the chosen ones' heart is split in two. They find a cure of a curse that haunts the halls of all magical homes. Don't you see? Someone knows that it's me since I'm still alive. The curse I don't know. I…"

"Heart split in two?" he questioned stepping closer.

"Yes. Over you and Fred. Something is going to happen to one of you two."

"I'll be fine."

"You're in this tournament too. That's why I'm worried about it. I want you to watch mine and Harry's back; and we'll watch yours. I'm over the whole Cho thing, just wish you would have told me. I'm glad you're happy."

"I will, and thank you. You're with Fred aren't you?" he teased.

"Actually, I am. Don't tell him any of this either. It'll freak him out like he was at the beginning of the year about my night terror."

"Still have those?"

"I… Just don't do anything stupid. Got it?" I said.

"I promise. You do the same."

"Good. See you around," I walked out, heading to the common room. I couldn't tell him I woke up from my own night terror last night. I'm glad I was in the halls; but Snape was there. When I stepped in, Michelle was sitting with George on the couch. Almost everyone from Gryffindor was there.

"We all wanted to say good luck next week before we all got busy with other things," Fred smiled. I smiled back, hugging him.

"Thanks you guys. I guess it's not surprising to say that Fred and I and Michelle and George are couples now huh?" I asked, laughing a bit. Angela shook her head with a smile.

"Not one bit. We're all happy for you. How long?" she asked.

"Just a couple of weeks," Michelle and I admitted.

"How dare you keep it a secret!" she teased. I laughed.

"Hey, I heard that we're going to Hogsmeade before Christmas," someone said.

"Why?" another person asked.

"Because on Christmas there's going to be a ball. After that we get to go home to celebrate New year's with our families."

I smiled. Fred wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you love how your birthday is the day before Christmas?" he whispered. I nodded, putting my hands on his. It felt right to be like this. I felt bad that I didn't want to tell him; but I'm sure he already knew… He always knows everything before I do. Well, anything that involves me. Both twins do. Same goes for them and Michelle. They really do have our backs.

"You going to be okay next week?" Fred whispered.

"I'll be fine, I promise. You don't have to worry."

"I will anyways."

"I know you will," I smiled, leaning against him. He hugged me tightly.


End file.
